


You're Free

by suhoneymod



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhoneymod/pseuds/suhoneymod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon realizes that his parents have been lying to him all this time, that his best friend is actually a slave, and he doesn’t know how to cope with it other than to let his anger out. However, he makes plans to set his friend free, no matter what that means for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Free

**Author's Note:**

> Please Enjoy!
> 
> (Prompt #50)
> 
> written by [baeksbabygirl](http://baeksbabygirl.livejournal.com/)

The two laughed as they rounded the corner, with Junmyeon shaking his head at his friend’s comment. They were supposed to be meeting with the nobles visiting from other Kingdoms, all looking to put their daughters, cousins, sisters, or nieces on his throne, to marry them off to an eligible prince, an heir.

“None of them deserve it.” Jongin said in a whisper. He was always soft spoken, and though Junmyeon was not particularly loud or outspoken, he had grown up with a title and crown on his head. He knew when to speak up and when to whisper. There were always secrets spreading around this castle, and he wanted to at least keep his own to himself.

“You can never judge someone by the way they look.” Junmyeon answered as the two of them drew near his private study. Usually his parents had him take lessons in there, but he also used it as a quiet sanctuary where he and his friend could just talk. It was also one of the only places that Jongin actually felt comfortable speaking louder than a whisper, the only place he felt comfortable being himself at all.

So Junmyeon always made sure to indulge his friend in this one comfort, if he could do nothing else.

Jongin shook his head at that, “It’s not the way they look, my Prince.” And though Junmyeon would have objected to the title in private, both of them knew there could have been ears listening in on their conversation. If Jongin got caught speaking to Junmyeon without the presence of his title, he would be scolded by the King and Queen – Junmyeon’s parents. Even if Jongin was a friend, a very close friend since the two had been young, the fact remained. So neither of them said a word of the title’s presence, continuing with their conversation in muted whispers.

“Then tell me, what is it you don’t like about them?” Junmyeon was careful not to name those that Jongin had expressed concern over. 

“Not here.” Jongin replied, peering to the left and right before they crossed down another hallway. And Junmyeon knew that his friend was right, knew that they really shouldn’t be having such a private conversation out in the open like this. It was better, walking towards his study than it would have been sitting together in the gardens, but Junmyeon knew better than to push the topic before they were behind a closed door.

When the conversation continued, Jongin expressed his concerns over their families, rather than the girls themselves. How each had taken slaves and how said slaves were rumored to be treated within their new homes. The topic was a bit off putting to Junmyeon, but he knew it was a constant concern of his best friend. He didn’t know the exact reason why it bothered him so much, just that it did. Junmyeon had never been one to pry too much, even if the two had grown up together. So he decided to stay relatively silent as he listened to Jongin.

“It’s absolutely disgusting, hearing what these people are going through. Don’t they know that they’re the same blood as them? We’re all humans, no one deserves to be a slave.” 

From his words, Junmyeon could tell that Jongin was getting angry – it went without saying that he was getting heated about the topic at hand. But what could he possibly say to make this better? His own parents held slaves – though Junmyeon had never seen them before – and he did absolutely nothing to stop them. Jongin must have hated him for such things, but he never said anything of it. 

“I won’t stand for it, Jongin.” He finally mustered, “My parents will not force me into a marriage with a family that holds slaves. I will refuse any match.”

The two remained silent, and Junmyeon watched as his friend let his words sink in, let them consume him and rattle his mind. He hadn’t been expecting for Jongin to shake his head and storm out of his study, raging silently before he tossed a “I’ll speak with you at dinner.” Over his shoulder. 

Junmyeon didn’t understand what he had said wrong.

 

z

 

When the two met at dinner later that evening, Junmyeon came in late from a meeting with his advisor, a meeting that his father had been unable to attend. And now, walking into the private dining hall, Junmyeon could see what had kept his father so long and had taken him from the meeting in the first place.

Kneeling before both of Junmyeon’s parents, Jongin had his head bowed and his hands displayed towards the two rulers as if he were a slave. It was such a strange sight to see from his best friend that he immediately said something.

“What’s going on here?” his voice seemed to echo through the entire room, bouncing off the walls and meeting not just his parents’ ears, but also Jongin’s. His friend was quick to look up, a pained expression displaying across his features before he looked back at his King and Queen, as if asking permission to stand. When they nodded, a silent gesture that still left him confused, Jongin stood to his feet, his back turning to Junmyeon’s parents.

His mother came to him quickly, hands going out to press gently on his chest, as if she could push him back and settle the rage that was starting to build in his body at the sight of his friend bowing to his parents in such a manner. Jongin was not a slave, he was Junmyeon’s best friend. Had been since they were children, and would remain as such until they grew old. Junmyeon entrusted Jongin with all of his secrets, and he trusted him implicitly with his own life. They were more than just friends, they also trained and studied together. They spent almost every waking moment together. 

And if Junmyeon’s mind was processing all of this correctly, he didn’t want to believe the lies that the two of them had lived over the past twenty years.

“Come sit down, my son.” His mother said in a fragile voice, as if by speaking louder it would make her son erupt. Honestly, it probably would.

Without a word, Junmyeon sat at the high table, displayed with fine silverware and china. It was decorated with his family’s colors, an array of his mother’s favorite flowers present in the vase at the center. Everything was pristine, everything was perfect.

But Junmyeon still felt like this was all a fabricated lie and he wanted to get down to the bottom of it.

About halfway through dinner, he spoke up.

“I want the truth.” He said, voice trying to remain steady, though he felt anything but. His parents exchanged a glance at his words, while Jongin remained with his head down, eyes fastened to the table and refusing to say a word.

Junmyeon had an idea of why that was and it only made his blood boil even more.

“My son…” his father started, his tone trying to drag the conversation out, trying to get away from the main point at hand. But Junmyeon wasn’t having it. He had been lied to – he knew that with the way they looked away from him. 

If he was supposed to be the heir, supposed to next in line for this Kingdom and its throne, than there was no room for lies and dishonesty. Junmyeon would not stand for being lied to, and that was why he rose from his seat, the legs sliding back with a clank and sharp squeal, throwing his white napkin onto the floor. From the corner of his eye he could see the servants in the corner of the room cringe at the sound of his anger, the sound of the table moving back, of the chair scraping the floor, and then of his yelling.

They rarely heard the prince yell. 

His words came out with a rush – demanding to know the absolute truth of everything, and why he had come into this room with his best friend kneeling before them as he had, like he was a slave. Junmyeon noticed the way that Jongin flinched at his words, but at this point, he had no patience to deal with the consequences of his actions. He needed the truth right then and there or he would absolutely combust.

So his parents told him – their words coming out very slowly, very drawn out while trying not to anger their son any more. But that was an impossibility. There was nothing they could say now that would not anger him. And when they finished – when they had told him that they had purchased Jongin when he was young, that they had gone down to the docks themselves and purchased the poor, frail slave boy from the Southern province to pose as their only son’s friend – Junmyeon could not stand to look at them.

And that was when he nodded curtly and stormed from the room, having barely even touched his meal, and no longer feeling any appetite whatsoever.

 

z

 

It was only after the fact, after he locked himself away in his quarters, that Junmyeon realized what kind of position he had left his friend in. Not only had he stormed off after hearing the news, but he had not defended his friend, had not spoken a word of how angry it made him to think that his parents had bought him a friend for when he was young. The concept of slavery had never connected with him, had never set right in his mind, but he had chosen to ignore it because it was everywhere. He had always assumed it was inevitible. Just something that he would learn to deal with, even if he did not actively engage in it.

But here he was, just finding out that the person he trusted most in this world, the one that he went to when he was upset, or just needed someone to talk to – was a slave. And not just any slave, but a slave to his parents that they had bought specifically for him.

Junmyeon did not like the idea that Jongin was owned by his family. What kind of friendship stemmed from owning another person? Not a very good one in his opinion.  
There was a knock on his door later that night, as he was undressing for bed. Junmyeon had sent all of his servants and maids away when they had come earlier, saying that he wouldn’t let anyone in to see him. He had told his guards not to allow anyone past the front doors, to not allow them access at all into his main quarters.

But now there was a knock on the door and he recognized the soft rap of it.  
The door opened without his permission as he stood there bare-chested, looking up only to come face to face with Jongin, who stood there before him hesitantly, as if he half expected Junmyeon to yell and scream at him as well.

“Your guards said you wouldn’t allow anyone in.” Jongin started, coming forward and very casually sitting on the chest at the end of Junmyeon’s bed, which held extra linens and pillows in case there was a need for such things. “But I told them it was important that I speak with you, that it was an order from the King and Queen.” 

Junmyeon still refused to say anything, still standing there as he tried to decipher the truth from Jongin’s eyes. He was telling the truth now, but Junmyeon could not help but wonder if that was always the case. He knew it wasn’t. No one kept a secret that they were truly a slave for nearly twenty years and not have thousands of other secrets hidden in the form of lies.

When he finally did speak, he scoffed.

“You know my parents will hear about that.”

Jongin let out a short, humorless laugh though and shook his head, “I know.” He muttered beneath his breath, continuing, “But I needed to talk to you and your guards wouldn’t let me pass any other way.”

“Perhaps I gave them that instruction for a reason.” But even as he said the words, he felt guilty. It wasn’t fair to get angry at Jongin, not when it had really been his parents’ fault that he had been lied to. As a slave, what was there that Jongin could have done to tell Junmyeon the truth, what could he have done that wouldn’t have then effected him badly? Nothing whatsoever. Junmyeon knew this, and yet he still felt slightly betrayed.

“Hyung…” Jongin started, the word catching Junmyeon’s attention immediately. It was rare that Jongin would call him that, and only because when they were younger Junmyeon had forbid it of him, telling him to call him by his name in private, or by his title in public. But now that Jongin whispered the word, catching his attention, Junmyeon felt like falling apart.

“Don’t call me that.” He whispered, tone deliberate and grave. 

Jongin sighed, standing and reaching out to Junmyeon, “This is the truth. I don’t see why you’re upset with me for it.”

Junmyeon’s eyes widened and he shook his head.

“If you thought I was upset with you, then I’m sorry. I…” he tried to get a hold of his own thoughts, to try to voice them precisely without fault, “I was taken aback by the news. I’m more angry with my parents for keeping it from me than anything, or anyone else.”

“But I still didn’t tell you either. I kept it from you, too.” Jongin’s voice softened as he said the words, and he almost sounded guilty for keeping such a huge secret from Junmyeon. But he knew it wasn’t the boy’s fault, knew that it hadn’t really been anything he could have controlled. His parents had lied and forced Jongin to do the same. 

“You didn’t have a choice in the matter, did you?” from his silence, Junmyeon knew he had guessed right. “It’s behind us. I won’t let my parents order you around anymore. You’re not someone that I will allow them to push around or play with, like you’re an object. You’re a person, and someone that I care about greatly.” Junmyeon wasn’t sure if it were the emotion lying beneath his words that made him start to tear up, but he swiped at his eyes furiously, shaking his head and coming to the conclusion that he would make himself clear to his parents tomorrow morning, when he had time to sleep and think over what he wanted to say.

“Junmyeon…” Jongin started, getting up from where he sat and looking hesitantly, cautious at his friend. Junmyeon looked up as well, eyes meeting his best friend’s and realizing that it didn’t matter the lies, they were still friends. Not every moment of the past twenty years had been a lie, he had to believe that. He could remember the quiet moments when the two would laugh over the ridiculousness of living at court, or the petty arguments that some of the nobles got into when they didn’t realize the two boys were eavesdropping. Everything from their laughter to frustrated cries – when Junmyeon complained over his responsibilities as a child, as the heir to a Kingdom that he sometimes despised because of its policies. They were more than just who they were, they were their experiences together, too, and they had spent nearly every waking moment together. So much that Jongin hadn’t even struck him as more than his own person.

Junmyeon’s thoughts clicked into place and he knew what he was going to say to his parents, what proposition he was going to put forth in the morning. He only hoped that it fell in his favor.

“Yes?” he answered after a few minutes of silence, of staring at the boy that he knew only to be his best friend.

“Can I stay the night?” 

Junmyeon could remember when they were younger how Jongin would ask to stay the night in his bed, to stay with him to get rid of nightmares and the fear that he was constantly plagued with. Junmyeon had never asked past that first time what Jongin feared, but he understood now, now that he knew the truth. He couldn’t imagine being separated from his parents, from his family, or even staying in a home that he wasn’t familiar with. 

He had always said yes when they were younger, had never denied Jongin what he wanted, whether it was something completely ridiculous like cake at midnight or a walk through the gardens at sunrise. Each of those requests had always been taken in by others as their heir, their prince, as being spoiled. But it was more Junmyeon indulging his friend when he needed it the most.

“Of course.” He murmured. “Of course, Jongin.”

 

z

 

When Junmyeon woke in the morning, he woke before Jongin did. That had always been the case, and Junmyeon knew that Jongin only slept when he was absolutely comfortable. He smiled knowing that the boy was comfortable with him.

Dressing and leaving before Jongin woke, Junmyeon made his way to his parents’ private quarters, not caring if they weren’t awake or weren’t ready to receive guests yet. He was their heir, he was their son more importantly, and this was a pressing matter that could not wait any longer.

The guards at the door bowed to him, but before they would allow him access they had to make sure his parents were receiving guests. He waited impatiently before the guard returned and ushered him inside the room.

“My son, what brings you here so early in the morning?” his father asked, acting as if nothing at all had happened the previous day. As if there was absolutely nothing wrong with buying a slave so that his son could have a friend growing up. And then lying about the entire thing, covering up every piece of evidence over the years, and failing to them explain to Junmyeon why they felt the need to do so.

He tried to reign in his anger by clenching his fists tight and taking a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment before he made his proposition.

“I want to release Jongin.” He started with, and then before his parents could say a word, he explained why – why it was so important to him, and why Jongin deserved it over so many years remaining captive here. Junmyeon made a point to say that when slaves had fulfilled their usefulness they were set free and given a substantial amount of money to live on their own, or even to leave the Kingdom. However screwed up the laws were on slavery – the fact that there were slaves to begin with – the law always gave compensation at the end of a slave’s sentence with a family.

And if that slave died before he was released, compensation would go to a family member, who would be released in his stead.

“My son…” his father started when he had stopped, words coming to a pause. 

“Don’t tell me that it’s impossible. Don’t tell me that you cannot release him, because I know for a fact that it is in your power. And if it is not in your power, then I will pull my title and release him myself. I will sign the papers as your heir, releasing him from whatever sentence you gave to him.” Junmyeon was clenching his fists so tightly that he felt his nails digging into his skin, and then the soft rip of flesh as they cut into his palm. He welcomed the slight pain. 

His mother was first to answer him, even after there was silence for several minutes. 

The two were still lying in bed, and someone oblivious to the situation would have assumed they were having a friendly conversation as a family. The reality was that nothing about this family was friendly.

Hostility was a constant – whether it was in discussing who Junmyeon would marry, the laws he would get rid of when he finally reigned, or the topic at hand now. He had known nothing else in his life but this.

“When we bought him we agreed among ourselves that we would release him when you were married, not before or after.” His mother sighed and sat up in bed, looking at her son with a steady gaze. Junmyeon knew that his mother loved him, but he couldn’t understand why she was being so difficult. Was this her way of making sure that he married well, that he would continue their line and not squander his life on reading or going on extended vacations to get away from his parents? It seemed like it. 

If they got him to marry who they wanted him to then he would just be trapped all over again. He suddenly wished that he wasn’t an only child. Wished that he had a younger or older sibling lean back on. Although, they would probably despise him as much as he despised his parents. 

“So you want me to marry before you release him? That’s the stipulation?” a silent nod, “So if I marry within the week, you’re saying that he’ll be released as soon as I say my vows?”

His parents sighed and his mother looked up, a little aggravated, “It is not as simple as that. Do you not remember all that we’ve said, how difficult marriage arrangements are? It’s not possible to do all that we need to in a week.”

“Then how long?” he demanded. 

Before they could give him an answer there was a knock on the door, the guard letting Junmyeon’s parents know that the nobles and courtiers were getting antsy, waiting to hold court this morning and discuss wedding arrangements for their family members. Junmyeon felt like groaning because of their impatience, but he was impatient, too, if albeit for a different reason.

“Tell them we’ll be along shortly.” His father said, dismissing the guard and then turning back to Junmyeon. “We’ll discuss all of this later. Make your way to the throne room to entertain your subjects.”

It was useless to try to argue any further now, so Junmyeon just grumbled beneath his breath and left his parents’ room, walking briskly down the corridor.

 

z

 

Thankfully it was later that day that his parents started discussing wedding plans with him. Not that he wanted to discuss them at all, but it seemed as if he had no choice now. He wanted to make a difference, wanted to do something for this Kingdom, but he couldn’t do that until he was married off, until he took the throne.

And getting married also made him one step closer to taking his father’s place on the throne. Junmyeon almost hoped that his father would allow him to take it before he actually passed away. Otherwise, they were looking at years from now. Years of remaining relatively powerless beneath his parents, just as he had been for the rest of his life.

So when they gave him three options to marry – three young women that they approved of among the nobles and high born ladies brought forward – he researched their families. 

He had meant it when he told Jongin that he wouldn’t marry into a family that kept slaves, and even in researching these families he found it difficult to keep his promise. He couldn’t lie to Jongin, not when he was trying to set him free now, and not when he had never broken a promise to his best friend before. He wasn’t about to start now.

The only family that seemed even reasonable when it came to slaves were the third family his mother and father had mentioned to him. They lived relatively close to the castle in a grande estate that made the stables at the castle look like a closet. They were wealthy and well off – a merchant family having married into a distant relative of one of the neighboring ruling families. They had lands and riches that could have at one time competed with the royal family’s own wealth. Junmyeon knew it would have been a good move politically, which was why his parents had drawn the eldest daughter’s name for him to choose from in the first place.

The only problem was that they held slaves. There weren’t rumors that they were ill treated though, weren’t any rumors at all about their family in fact. So Junmyeon asked to meet with the young lady he was meant to be marrying, finding himself more eager to meet her when he learned that there weren’t any male relatives in the picture to take over the estate. It would be under his control when the two of them married. 

It was a very good political move indeed. His parents knew what they were doing.

“I’m honored to be here, Your Highness.” The young lady said upon greeting, curtsying and keeping her head bowed until Junmyeon told her to sit…

Their discussion seemed to stretch forever – small talk a must in circumstances like this. His parents had told him the time it would take to court her, and then the engagement, and then finally the wedding. A total of two months, at the least. Junmyeon planned on having his friend free by the end of those two months, no matter what it took. He would marry the kitchen wench if he needed to.

So when he started to court her, Jongin grew suspicious and questioning, wondering why he was suddenly so interested in getting married. Junmyeon refused to spill this secret yet, refused to say anything about setting Jongin free – at last.

Over the next few weeks Jongin even grew familiar with the new lady’s presence. He didn’t particularly seem to like her, and truly Junmyeon didn’t see much attraction in her either, but he wanted his friend to be happy and Junmyeon could see that in every silent line of his face. He was contemplative more so than usual, even when he asked Jongin what he was thinking – even in the privacy of his study. Jongin was selective of the thoughts he shared now, rather than sharing everything.

And it hurt, but in the end he knew it was going to be worth it.

When the actual engagement was announced – a full twelve hours after Junmyeon actually asked the question – Jongin wouldn’t speak to him. When Junmyeon went to find him, seeing him alone in the stables and standing by one of the horses he favored, he stood silent, wondering if his best friend would turn to face him or just walk out the other way.

“Why?” was all he asked.

“Why what Jongin?” Junmyeon wanted his friend to be specific. No bottling his emotions up like he always did now. They used to be able to talk about everything.  
Jongin sighed, clenching his fists at his side, and then suddenly his words were flying across the air, telling Junmyeon everything that he held in his heart. He asked him why he was marrying a girl who’s family held slaves – a girl that didn’t seem to have an opinion on the matter whatsoever. She was a ditzy heiress to an estate that Junmyeon could have seized himself if he so pleased. Jongin was angry and his words flew at Junmyeon, telling him that he didn’t understand any of this. Why did he have to marry her, why did he have to marry at all?

Junmyeon remained quiet for a while before he said in a whisper, “I’m marrying her so that I can set you free.”

The whole stable fell to complete silence then, not a sound was heard except for the castle and horses breathing.

“What?” he murmured, barely making a sound.

So Junmyeon explained, “My parents told me that they had made an arrangement. You were to be kept as a slave until I married. No sooner or later than that. When I told them I wanted to set you free this was the only option they gave me. I thought you would be happy, thought that you would be ecstatic that you would finally be free to do as you pleased. You’re not going to be tied to me anymore, you’re not going to be tied to this castle. You can leave and travel, or choose to remain in the Kingdom, have a house of your own. Find your own wife, or husband for that matter.” Junmyeon waved a hand, “You’ll be free, Jongin. Isn’t that what you want?”

But Jongin’s fists were still clenched and though he appeared angry, his words were whispered across the expanse of space between them.

“No, you idiot.” He said, “I don’t want to leave you.” 

And then, crossing the space, Jongin crushed Junmyeon to his chest and hugged him tightly.

“I never wanted to leave you.” Jongin said, “Even if that meant remaining as a slave to your parents, I would do it. Even if I was forced to spend time with you, it became more than that. You were the only person that understood me. The only person that wanted to spend time with me, and the only person that I felt I could tell everything to.” He shook his head, still crushing Junmyeon to his chest, “And it killed me not to tell you that one thing about me – that I was a slave, to your parents of all people. That I had been bought to be your best friend because you didn’t have any. But, in the end, I was the lucky one. I gained a best friend, a place to sleep, good food, and a brother for a lifetime. How would I ever be able to leave that which has given me the most happiness?”

Junmyeon was speechless, even as Jongin pulled away and stared at him. The two were three years apart in age, but that had never mattered truly. They were brothers, just as Jongin stated. And Junmyeon didn’t want to give him up, either.

But he did want to give him his freedom – no matter the cost.

“I won’t let you go. You’ll be free, free to come and go, but you’ll be your own person when the deal is done, when I get married to her.” Junmyeon sighed, “Besides, I already made plans to release all of her family’s slaves. I’ve let them know that once we’re married, they’ll be paid for their services, allowed to continue working for her family, but they’ll no longer have the need to. They’ll be compensated, and then they can choose to leave and find another job. They’ll be treated like humans, I’ll make sure of it.” he had been very adamant about that being part of the marriage deal. And her family had agreed, only because it meant their daughter would be Queen one day.

Pride was a heavy thing in this Kingdom.

“Junmyeon…” Jongin whispered, just as he had so many times. It was a soft sound, almost like Jongin wasn’t quite sure what to say next. It made Junmyeon look up, curious, “Thank you.” He murmured.

And he grinned wide, nodding, “You’re welcome, brother.” He answered.

**Author's Note:**

> on LJ [here](http://suhoneyfest.livejournal.com/9451.html)!


End file.
